Statek
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Historia żeglarskiej pasji pewnego czarodzieja.


_Jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań dotyczące Igora Karkarowa – postaci, która na ogół sympatii w kanonie nie budzi, bo i lubić jej nie ma za co. Zostało napisane pod wpływem chwili, w jakieś dwa czy trzy dni, nie pamiętam już dokładnie. No i mniej więcej od „Statku" zaczęło się „szaleństwo" związane z Durmstrangiem, w wyniku którego powstał cykl stu miniaturek o Karkarowie i kilka krótkich opowiadań, a w niedalekiej przyszłości, mam nadzieję, dodane do tego zostanie wreszcie coś dłuższego (jak tylko uda mi się to wreszcie skończyć pisać)._

_Podziękowania za beta-reading dla __**Nilc**__ i __**Pelle**__._

_PS.__W stosunku do pierwotnej wersji wprowadziłam drobne zmiany, zwłaszcza w drugiej części tekstu. Pozbyłam się dziwnych wstawek w czasie teraźniejszym i dodałam parę słów opisu tu i ówdzie. Zmieniłam też sposób, w jaki został zamaskowany Durmstrang – kiedyś był ukryty jako gułag, w tej wersji – jako część tajgi. O innych drobnostkach, takich jak zmiana płci nauczycielki zaklęć (pierwotnie był to niewymieniony z nazwiska nauczyciel, profesor Berezowa pojawiła się dopiero w „Miniaturkach zebranych") w zasadzie nie warto wspominać. Prawie jak w kanonie, kiedy pojawił się problem z Vector. _

**Statek****  
><strong>

Pierwszy raz zobaczył go, kiedy szedł przez stare doki na _Spriatana ulice_. Zwykle nie przechodził przez mugolskie dzielnice – zwłaszcza _takie_ dzielnice – ale tym razem zależało mu na czasie. Tego dnia nie miał możliwości skorzystania z sieci Fiuu; może to i dobrze, bo ta, co tu kryć, miejscami dalej bywała zawodna; znowu coś przy niej majstrowali i poprzełączali szyby. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że użytkownika może znieść o co najmniej kilka kominków. Aportacja w bezpośrednim pobliżu _Spriatanej Ulicy_, z powodu silnych zawirowań magicznych występujących w tym rejonie, również była ryzykowna. Tak więc, końcem końców, najpierw musiał skorzystać ze świstoklika, który przeniósł go bezpiecznie w zaułek mugolskiej ulicy, a potem tych kilka przecznic. Nie pamiętał, dlaczego poszedł przez doki; zapewne po prostu nieco zboczył z drogi. Wtedy też, idąc jedną z bocznych uliczek nabrzeża, zauważył maszty, wystające na sporą wysokość sponad beczkowatych dachów magazynów. Pomyślał wtedy, że zapewne musi to być jakiś stary żaglowiec, zacumowany w jednym z doków. Niestety, nie miał czasu zatrzymać się, by podejść do niego bliżej i lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

Ponownie widział go kilka tygodni później. Tym razem szedł ze _Spriatanej Ulicy_ na jej drugą część, znajdującą się za kanałem, ale zamiast przejść – jak zrobiłby to każdy czarodziej – bocznymi uliczkami i przez wąski mostek, postanowił nadłożyć nieco drogi i znów pójść przez doki. Żaglowiec dalej stał w tym samym miejscu. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i powoli przeszedł nabrzeżem wzdłuż jego burty. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie o co najmniej dwa stulecia. Spodziewał się ujrzeć nieco podniszczony, ale jednak nowoczesnego typu żaglowiec – tymczasem spoglądał na fregatę stylizowaną na klasyczny styl XVIII wieku. Trójmasztowiec nie był duży – sam kadłub mógł mieć około trzydziestu sążni długości. Nie bez zdziwienia odnotował fakt, że statek jest niemal w całości drewniany. Kolejne zaskoczenie – z tego, co wiedział, mugole w miejsce drewna woleli używać stali, a i tak z roku na rok coraz mniej żaglowców pływało po morzach. Co do tego, że patrzy na replikę, nie miał wątpliwości, ale skąd wzięła się ona w tym miejscu, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Typowe dla mugoli – pozwolić na powolne niszczenie czegoś tak wspaniałego! Statek miał piękne kształty, ale z bliska wyraźnie dało się dostrzec, w jak fatalnym jest stanie.

Z obdrapanego kadłuba wielkimi płatami odłaziła farba, bulaje wyglądały jak puste oczodoły, a maszty, pozbawione ożaglowania i ze zwieszającymi się z nich żałosnymi resztkami olinowania, przypominały sterczące ze szkieletu kości. Można się było tylko domyślać, jak wygląda reszta – zapewne równie źle. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy dziobie fregaty, patrząc na zadarty ku górze bukszpryt. Ten statek nie był niczym więcej, jak ledwo żywym wrakiem, skazanym na powolną śmierć. Mężczyzna szybko opuścił doki, pozostawiając za sobą tą przygnębiającą myśl.

Ale wspomnienie o żaglowcu nie chciało go już opuścić. Statki i nawigacja stanowiły pasję tego czarodzieja, chociaż mogła się ona wydawać dziwna u kogoś, kto na ogół szerokim łukiem omijał wszystko, co miało związek z mugolami. Znał wszystkie magiczne jednostki pływające; w dzisiejszym świecie niewiele ich już pozostało. Kiedyś sam żeglował na jednej z nich. Równie nieliczne w świecie czarodziejów były publikacje o nawigacji; koniecznością stawało się zapoznanie z dotyczącą tej dziedziny mugolską literaturą, oczywiście z uwzględnieniem odpowiedniej poprawki na to, jak wygląda żegluga w czarodziejskim wydaniu. I dlatego też, spoglądając z okna swojego gabinetu na spokojną taflę jeziora, lśniącą w skąpych promieniach północnego słońca czy też na wiszący na ścianie obraz galeonu, niezmordowanie przecinającego wzburzone sztormem morskie fale, czy wreszcie zatrzymując wzrok na sekstancie, nie mógł nie myśleć o żaglowcu, który widział w dokach. I wtedy w jego głowie zaczął powstawać pewien plan. Ostatecznie... miał teraz możliwości; dlaczego by z nich nie skorzystać?

Wrócił do doków. Dopiero tutaj ponownie nawiedziły go wątpliwości, co do tego czy ten plan ma w ogóle szansę powodzenia. W końcu to mugolski żaglowiec – trzeba będzie go przetransportować, nie wiadomo, czy on w ogóle to wytrzyma... Remont może okazać się bardziej pracochłonny niż budowa nowego statku. Trudności zdawały się piętrzyć i osiągać wysokość co najmniej _Konżakovskijego Kamen'ia_.

Stał na nabrzeżu, patrząc na statek. Mijały minuty. Woda chlupotała, uderzając o kadłub. Gdzieś w oddali mewy kwiliły żałobnie, walcząc o resztki połowu przy stosach skrzynek na ryby.

— Piękna łajba, co nie? — usłyszał.

Odwrócił się i dopiero teraz zauważył jakiegoś starca z fajką w zębach, który stał pod ścianą jednego z magazynów. Wyglądał na typ, który każdy przeciętny mugol zakwalifikowałby jako „stary wilk morski".

Tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Marynarz widocznie uznał to za zachętę, bo kontynuował:

— Stoi tak już tutaj dobrych parę lat. Stylizowany, jak widać. Ambitny projekt, ambitny... Kto dzisiaj coś takiego buduje... Dawny żaglowiec szkoleniowy. Za drogi był w utrzymaniu, więc się skończyło. Mieli go wstawić do suchego doku i zrobić z niego muzeum, ale na to zabrakło pieniędzy. Jak zwykle zresztą — westchnął.

— I co z nim dalej będzie?

— A co ma być? Póki kadłub jeszcze cały, to będzie tak stał. Chyba, że w końcu pójdzie na deski, ale że poszycie przegniłe, to nawet na to już za późno...

— Więc jest na sprzedaż? — zapytał marynarza.

Starzec patrzył na niego z takim zainteresowaniem, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy mu fajka zgasła.

— Panie, kto by tam to kupił... Ale możecie pytać u kierownika doków — powiedział, wskazując sękatym palcem niewielki budynek na końcu nabrzeża.

W odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową marynarzowi i udał się w tamtym kierunku.

* * *

><p>— Naprawdę jesteście tym zainteresowani? — zapytał kierownik doków po raz siódmy raz, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na dziwnego przybysza. Powierzchowność miał dość niepokojącą, a fakt, że w ogóle się nie przedstawił, tylko po wejściu do biura zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, nasuwały skojarzenie z mafią. Na samą tę myśl kierownik zbladł.<p>

— W istocie — odparł krótko nieznajomy. — Chciałbym obejrzeć pokład, jeśli można...

— Jak się nie boicie, że się zarwie, to możemy pójść od razu... — rzekł prędko kierownik, odrywając się od księgi rejestru i wkładając płaszcz.

Pokład był, delikatnie mówiąc, w fatalnym stanie. Na pierwszy rzut oka dało się dostrzec, że poszycie wierzchnie nie nadają się już do niczego. W śródokręciu ziała olbrzymia dziura, która nawet obdarzone dość ograniczoną wyobraźnią osoby utwierdziłaby w przekonaniu, że odejście od nadburcia jest co najmniej ryzykownym pomysłem. O zejściu pod pokład należało zapomnieć – po prostu brakowało schodków. Wyraźny ubytek występował również w olinowaniu stałym, a knag, kołkownic i nawet jednego kabestanu w ogóle nie było – wszystko wskazywało na to, że zostały po prostu wyrwane z pokładu i rozkradzione. Krótko mówiąc: barbarzyństwo. Aż dziw, że koło sterowe dalej znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Nieco ryzykując, przeszedł wzdłuż burty w kierunku rufy i zatrzymał się na mostku kapitańskim. Przejechał dłonią po pięknie wykończonym, stylizowanym kole sterowym z rumbami, przez chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na dzwonie okrętowym, spojrzał w górę, na wznoszące się ponad nim omasztowanie i już wiedział, że pokochał ten statek.

* * *

><p>Kierownik doków, który zatrzymał się przy trapie, z niepokojem śledził nieznajomego. Może to jakiś szaleniec...? Kto by chciał naprawdę kupić ten wrak? Pewnie, że chętnie by się go stąd pozbył, bo tylko zajmuje dok, ale że nawet za transport nie miał kto zapłacić...<p>

Tymczasem ten dziwak w białym płaszczu oderwał się w końcu od mostku kapitańskiego, podszedł do niego i po prostu zapytał:

— To ile chcecie za ten statek?

Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł, że obserwujący ich spod ściany magazynu stary marynarz, który siedział nad porozrywanymi sieciami, słysząc te słowa uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

* * *

><p>Formalności, jak to u mugoli, zajęły dużo czasu. Udało mu się wytargować całkiem rozsądną cenę. Znał się na mugolskiej walucie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, ile naprawdę wart był ten statek. I tak przepłacał, bo w cenę nie wchodziło oczywiście ożaglowanie, które dziwnym trafem „zniknęło" z magazynu. Podobnie jak większość takielunku.<p>

— Zabierzecie go jeszcze w tym miesiącu? — zapytał kierownik, nie podnosząc wzroku sponad wypełnianych dokumentów sprzedaży.

Zastanowił się przez moment. Transport to kwestia warta uwagi – sam nie da rady obłożyć czegoś tak dużego polem teleportacyjnym, do tego było potrzebne co najmniej pół tuzina wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów. Można by ewentualnie pomyśleć o zaklęciu wznoszenia połączonym z niewidzialnością... Pytanie tylko czy kadłub to wytrzyma... W końcu to prawie kilkaset mil do przebycia. Rychło w czas zaczął o tym myśleć. No i trzeba jeszcze tę transakcję zgłosić w odpowiednim wydziale Ministerstwa... Cóż, całość i tak się podciągnie pod zakup sprzętu na potrzeby szkoły, więc akurat to należało uznać za najmniejszy problem.

— Jutro nie dam rady — powiedział w końcu. — Ale najdalej pojutrze będziecie mieć tutaj pusty dok.

Kierownik wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Eee... to wspaniale. No to podpiszecie jeszcze tutaj i załatwione.

Podsunął mu plik papierów. Kierownika portu nic już nie było w stanie zdziwić. Nawet to, że ten dziwak miał problemy z obsługą długopisu... Nieznajomy nie odmówił jednak strzemiennego, ale zaraz po tradycyjnym uhonorowaniu transakcji pożegnał się i wyszedł, natychmiast znikając z pola widzenia spoglądającego za nim przez okno kierownika portu; zupełnie tak jakby rozpłynął się powietrzu albo w wieczornej mgle, zsuwającej się właśnie na nabrzeże.

„Naprawdę dziwny facet" — pomyślał kierownik, składając papiery. Miał nadzieję, że ten oryginał wróci i zabierze statek; ale w końcu zapłacił z góry, więc to już wyłącznie jego sprawa. Kierownik wciąż nie wierzył w to, że naprawdę sprzedał ten statek. Zarząd portu powinien go za to ozłocić; wrak stał tutaj już dobrych parę lat. Spojrzał na podpis na dokumentach. — „Nazwisko też takie niespotykane. Karkarow. Igor Karkarow."

* * *

><p>Stary kozioł zwariował – taka była powszechna opinia panująca wśród większości uczniów Durmstrangu. Niewykluczone, że i część grona pedagogicznego ją podzielała, ale nikt z nich raczej nie odważyłby się tego powiedzieć dyrektorowi wprost, nawet jeśli ten był na stanowisku dopiero trzeci rok.<p>

Wieść o zakupie statku rozeszła się po szkole w mgnieniu oka i stanowiła główny temat wszystkich dyskusji. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Durmstrang potrzebował jakiegoś środka transportu, z czego doskonale zdawało sobie sprawę już dwóch poprzednich dyrektorów. Odkąd szkoła straciła prawie całe stado hipogryfów w dość pożałowania godnych okolicznościach, nikt nie wpadł na to, jak ten problem rozwiązać, zwłaszcza, że począwszy od lat dwudziestych, piorytetem była konieczność ukrywania szkoły. Sytuacja polityczna u mugoli stała się na tyle poważna, że w pewnym momencie zagroziło to nawet istnieniu Durmstrangu. Co prawda zamek zostawiono w spokoju, odkąd został zamaskowany jako część tajgi, ale i tak należało mieć się na baczności. Zrozumiałe więc, że inne kwestie odłożono na później. Sama myśl, żeby do użytku przystosować żaglowiec (i to w dodatku mugolski, zbudowany w XX wieku! Cóż z tego, że stylizowany?) wydawała się, delikatnie mówiąc, dość szalona. Jednak z góry wiadomo było, że dyrektor i tak nie będzie słuchał protestów; zwłaszcza że postawił wszystkich przed faktem dokonanym. Nieśmiało wyrażane wątpliwości co do tego, kto się tym wszystkim będzie zajmował, zostały gwałtownie ucięte, kiedy dyrektor oświadczył zdumionemu gronu pedagogicznemu, że cały ciężar remontu i wszelkie związane z nim trudności ma zamiar wziąć na siebie. Póki co statek został umieszczony w specjalnie dla niego przygotowanym suchym doku, zbudowanym w jaskini pod zamkiem.

Najpierw trzeba było przygotować plany – ustalić kolejność wszystkich czynności punkt po punkcie. Później zdobyć materiały, bo znaczna część poszycia nadawała się tylko do wymiany. Zakupić takielunek, wliczając w to ożaglowanie. Skontaktować się ze specjalistami od szkutnictwa – a ponieważ takich nie było wielu wśród czarodziejów, trzeba było niejednokrotnie konsultować się z, o zgrozo, mugolami. Dopiero kiedy to i tysiące innych rzeczy uwzględniono w projekcie, można było na dobre przystąpić do remontu wraku.

* * *

><p>Krótkie lato skończyło się dawno temu. Powierzchnie jezior pokryły się kryształową taflą lodu. Zaczął padać śnieg.<p>

Statek stał w suchym doku, podobny do szkieletu olbrzymiego morskiego stworzenia.

* * *

><p>Uczniowie nienajlepiej wspominali tamten okres.<p>

Mile widziane było, gdy sami zgłaszali się do pracy przy statku. Ale kiedy na początku zabrakło dobrowolnych ochotników, stary kozioł znalazł inny sposób. Wkrótce uczniowie ze zgrozą odnotowali, że Karkarow zaczął rozdawać kary i szlabany za byle co, a wszystkie kończyły się odrabianiem ich przy heblowaniu desek na nowe poszycie pokładu, impregnowaniu żagli albo konserwacji kadłuba.

Kiedy któryś z uczniów zapytał go, dlaczego nie można tych wszystkich pracochłonnych czynności wykonać za pomocą magii, on tylko uśmiechnął się i zdawkowo odpowiedział, że nie wszystko da się zrobić różdżką; bystry obserwator zauważyłby, że tym razem uśmiech sięgnął jego oczu.

* * *

><p>Śnieg pokrył wzgórza i tajgę, przysypał zamarznięte jeziora. Oblodzone blanki, ściany i wieże Durmstrangu upodobniły go do lodowego pałacu, skrzącego się słabo w blasku zimowego, nieprzynoszącącego ciepła słońca.<p>

Statek powoli nabierał życia; kadłub, świeżo pociągnięty czarną farbą i uszczelniony – tradycyjnie i za pomocą magii – sam przypominał wyrzeźbioną z lodu figurę, widzianą w bezksiężycową noc.

Igor każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na wyszukiwaniu zaklęć, które posłużą do nasączenia statku magią od kilu, aż po czubki masztów. Wymieniał dziesiątki listów z najlepszymi specjalistami w tej dziedzinie; nauczycielkę zaklęć, profesor Berezową, doprowadził niemal do załamania nerwowego, przy każdej okazji wymuszając na niej konwersacje na wiadomy temat, a na jego biurku zawsze leżała jakaś książka o nawigacji, żegludze czy szkutnictwie.

* * *

><p>Dzień stawał się coraz krótszy; słońce ledwo pokazywało się nad horyzontem, by w południe nieco rozproszyć szarugę dnia i szybko ustąpić miejsca długiej nocy.<p>

Statek, odrestaurowany, z nowym olinowaniem i ożaglowaniem, czekał na powrót do życia.

* * *

><p>Bieżące sprawy szkoły pochłaniały niemal cały czas Karkarowa. Zaklęcia, które nakładano na żaglowiec, musiały być rozłożone w czasie, więc cały proces trwał bardzo długo.<p>

Dużo poświęcał temu statkowi; kosztowało go to wiele sił, zarówno magicznych jak i fizycznych; był bardzo zmęczony, ale to wszystko wynagradzało mu obserwowanie zmian, jakie zachodziły w tym wraku.

* * *

><p>Nadeszło wiosenne przesilenie. Dnia zaczęło przybywać – słońce coraz dłużej gościło na niebie. Nawet tutaj, na dalekiej północy, zrobiło się zauważalnie cieplej. Śnieg i lód zaczynały powoli topnieć.<p>

Zbliżał się dzień wodowania statku.

* * *

><p>W projektach na przyszły rok szkolnych umieścił wniosek, by nawigacja stała się obok astronomii obowiązkowym przedmiotem. A tymczasem, jeszcze w tym semestrze, uruchomił pozalekcyjne i nieobowiązkowe wykłady z nawigacji. Na pierwszy przyszło niewiele osób; cóż, i tak więcej, niż się spodziewał. Szybko okazało się, kogo naprawdę zdołał zainteresować tematem, a kto pofatygował się tutaj tylko po to, żeby zyskać w oczach „starego kozła". I chociaż niektórzy wytrwali tylko przez jeden wykład, to po jakimś czasie okazało się, że znalazło się całkiem sporo uczniów, którzy wykazywali chęć, by nabytą wiedzę teoretyczną sprawdzić w praktyce. Już wkrótce miała się nadarzyć ku temu okazja.<p>

Ostatnie tygodnie szkoły wypełniały przygotowania do egzaminów. Zbliżał się najdłuższy dzień w roku – czerwcowe przesilenie; dzień polarny. Koniec zajęć w Durmstrangu; i data wodowania statku.

* * *

><p>Igor Karkarow stał na pokładzie żaglowca, czując rozpierającą go dumę; statek zmienił się nie do poznania od czasu, kiedy zobaczył go pierwszy raz ponad rok temu w dokach. Spojrzał w górę, na sieć ożaglowania stałego oplatającą maszty. Już jutro dzień wodowania. Czekał na tę chwilę od dawna. W końcu będzie można wciągnąć żagle na reje i odbyć pierwszy rejs po jeziorze. A później... cóż, na lipiec i sierpień zaczął już planować rejsy po Morzu Barentsa i Wschodniosyberyjskim. Tam zapewne nie zabraknie okazji do nieco bardziej tradycyjnej żeglugi; może wezmą kurs na Spitsbergen?<p>

Odprawił już ostatnich uczniów. Pozostałe prace wykończeniowe mogli odłożyć na jutro. I tak wszystko wyjdzie w praktyce. Sam nie miał pewności, czy pierwsze użycie czaru samotaklowania nie będzie miało jakichś nieprzewidzianych skutków ubocznych. Może jednak trzeba będzie to zrobić tradycyjnie... Starając się nie myśleć o bloczkach i szotach w niekontrolowany sposób rozłażących się nad pokładem, powoli przeszedł wzdłuż nadburcia w kierunku rufy. Setki lamp unosiły się w powietrzu, oświetlając wnętrze jaskini i żaglowiec, sprawiając, że przypominał widmowy kształt jakiegoś ogromnego stworzenia, czającego się w mroku.

Właściwie powinien już przygasić światła i udać się na spoczynek, ale chciał jeszcze przez chwilę pozostać na żaglowcu.

Rozmyślał nad zaklęciami, jakimi obdarzono ten statek.

Omasztowanie i kadłub zostały specjalnie wzmocnione. Miały wytrzymać najpotężniejszy, huraganowy wiatr, oprzeć się nawet najbardziej wzburzonemu morzu i największym falom.

Wystarczyło odpowiednio skinąć różdżką, by żagle same zaczęły wciągać się na reje, a kabestany napinać liny; najlżejszy podmuch wiatru popchnie statek do przodu.

W środku było znacznie więcej miejsca, niż sugerowały rzeczywiste rozmiary kadłuba widziane z zewnątrz, a to dzięki zaklęciu rozciągnięcia i zwiększenia powierzchni.

Magiczne oprzyrządowanie nawigacyjne i mapy pomogą wyznaczyć kurs.

Wreszcie wykończenia: galion na dziobie miał kształty wzbijającego się do lotu hipogryfa, a na rufie zainstalowano ozdobne latarnie, w których skrzyły się widmowe płomienie wiecznego ognia.

I jego największa duma: silne zaklęcie teleportacyjne, dzięki którym statek będzie mógł przenosić się pomiędzy różnymi zbiornikami wodnymi.

Ale nie tylko dzięki temu i setkom innych, pomniejszych czarodziejskich sztuczek, żaglowiec miał w sobie zaklętą magię.

„Ten statek ma w sobie duszę" — pomyślał, zatrzymując się na pokładzie dziobowym. — „I już jutro w pełni ożyje na nowo."

Koniec

Posłowie (bo na ff . net nie da się normalnie wstawić przypisów):

_Spriatana ulica - _z rosyjskiego Ulica Skryta (Schowana), tłumaczenie nazwy – Toroj,

_Konżakovskij Kamen - _szczyt Uralu,

samotalkowanie - od taklowania, czyli przygotowania jednostki do żeglugi poprzez zainstalowanie całego niezbędnego do tego sprzętu na zewnątrz kadłuba.

Ilustracje:

**Statek Durmstrangu**, wersja bardzo uproszczona: http : / / the – black – panther . deviantart . com / gallery / ? offset = 240#/dei87x

**Karkarow żeglarz****:** http : / / the – black – panther . deviantart . com / art / Karkaroff – the – Sailor - 29397030


End file.
